Condenada Mercadotecnia
by Patodizath
Summary: Como toda chica de diecisiete años de Hogwarts debería estar con algún chico en el café meloso de la aldea vecina. Pero nada era como debería. DracoXHermione Amigos demasiado comprensivos


Y ahí estaba.

Sola, aburrida, tirada en su cama.

Maldijo a San Valentín una docena de veces antes de maldecir a los astros-aunque no creyera en ellos-por girar el mundo de forma que, encima de ser catorce de febrero, fuera sábado, salida a Hogsmeade.

Sonrió amargamente y se incorporó en la cama.

Todo tendría que ser diferente, tendría que ser de una forma muy distinta a como estaba ahora.

Como toda chica de diecisiete años de Hogwarts debería estar con algún chico en el café meloso de la aldea vecina.

Pero nada era como debería.

Hermione Granger no era como debería, pero era como todos esperaban.

No tenía a Seamus como Parvati, que le llevaba un gran oso de peluche que le decía frases melosas de vez en cuando.

No tenía a Ronald como Lavender, que le daba un enorme ramo de rosas mágicas que nunca se secaban.

No tenía a Harry como Ginny, que le daba una caja de chocolates encantada para que no se terminaran y ese brazalete de cristales azules que combinaban con sus ojos.

No, ella no tenía a nadie.

¡Vamos!, ¡Incluso Neville tenía a Luna!

No es que dudara de la capacidad conquistadora del chico pero, bueno, era Neville.

Y ella, simplemente tenía a Crookshanks, que para su suerte tenía sus amoríos con la gata de Colin Crevey y la había abandonado desde hacía unos días.

Miró a su alrededor, ya nadie había en el cuarto excepto ella, esa era una de las ocasiones en que realmente deseaba estar en su torre de Premio Anual, pero tener que soportar al estúpido de Draco Malfoy era tan tentador como bañarse en moco de troll.

Desde que el rubio los había ayudado, fungiendo de espía entre la Orden y Voldemort, había cambiado la actitud hacioa ella.

Se llevaba mejor con él, pero de vez en cuando tenían sus encontronazos.

todo había cambiado, se llevaban mejor con los Slytherin's y El trío dorado incluso, charlaba entre clases con Malfoy. Todo era tan cambiante, tan extraño.

Pero había algo que le incomodaba, demasiado.

Draco Malfoy la miarab diferente y ella se perdía entre sus pensamientos, y sin querer iba a parar a unos ojos grises.

Sacudió su cabeza y maldijo de nuevo a San Valentín.

Sus compañeras habían decidido largarse a Hogsmeade con sus respectivos novios y a pesar de que la habían invitado ella había optado por quedarse.

Decidió que ese abandono temporal no sería motivo para deprimirse y se levantó.

Una ducha caliente le ayudó a despejarse y pensar en todos los deberes que tenía, le hizo despreocuparse por un rato acerca de su falta de vida amorosa.

Revolvió en su baúl, sonrió al encontrar la falda café que su madre había insistido en comprarle meses atrás y que no había estrenado por no saber cuando ponérsela.

Minutos después se miró en el espejo, una blusa de botones color blanca y mangas largas acompañaba la falda que se pegaba en su cadera y caía a ambos lados de sus muslos hasta la rodilla.

¿Su cabello?, bueno, su cabello había dejado de ser el cabello esponjado e indomable de primer año para pasar a ser una brillante cabellera llena de bucles aunque la mayoría del tiempo se empeñaba en recogerla en una coleta floja sin siquiera cepillarlo así que a ojos de todos su cabello seguía igual.

Pero ese día había hecho lo que Lavender solía hacer cuando peleaba con Ron: arreglarse lo más que podía y salir a hacer lo acostumbrado, que en su caso se limitaría a terminar los deberes.

Peinó su cabello en una media cola y salió satisfecha del cuarto después de tomar un suéter del color de la falda.

Bajó a la vacía sala común, hasta los niños más chicos tenían pareja, eso hizo que su enfado con San Valentín regresara.

Abrió un grueso libro de Aritmancia Avanzada y comenzó a leer. De vez en cuando tomaba algún apunte en el pergamino amarillento que había puesto en la mesa.

El rasgar de la pluma era lo único que se podía escuchar, la chimenea estaba encendida y silenciosamente le daba calor a la castaña.

De pronto el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió. Hermione esperaba ver a algún alumno que-como ella- estuviera sólo en ese día. Pero no esperó en ninguno de sus sueños bizarros a Neville y Luna, besándose apasionadamente, guiándose sólo por las manos de él al entrar.

Se quedó callada mientras veía como la rubia Ravenclaw era guiada por el chico que ahora se entretenía en su cuello, unas risitas inundaron la sala común y no soportó más ser ignorada.

Carraspeó.

Los pasos de la pareja se detuvieron y la miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Hermione!- gritó el moreno

-Hola Neville- respondió cortante la chica mientras se ponía de pie-Hola Luna, espero no… interrumpir- repuso después de unos segundos de mirarlos reprobatoriamente.

-Bueno, emm, Luna y yo veníamos a buscar unas cosas, unos libros que necesita- contestó nerviosamente el muchacho mientras arreglaba su cabello despeinado por la chica.

-Si ya veo- respondió con enfado contenido mientras recogía sus cosas- Aunque si mal no recuerdo ella va un curso debajo de nosotros ¿No?- inquirió suspicaz.

-Si, bueno, es que…-

-No te preocupes Neville, yo ya me iba, los dejo para que "busquen" lo que quieran- les dijo mientras caminaba cargada de libros hacia la salida.

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Pobre, no tiene novio- susurró la Ravenclaw mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Salió presurosa y furiosa al escuchar el comentario de la chica rubia.

No tenía novio, ¿Y que?, ¿Eso era acaso un delito?, el hecho de que le diera importancia a las cosas que debían ser importantes no era malo.

Un destellos platinado cruzó sus pensamientos, pero se reprendió por eso.

Se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, su única esperanza de supervivencia, caminó por los pasillos enojada maldiciendo una vez más San Valentín y de vez en cuando al amor.

Al fin y al cabo sólo era una celebración inventada por la mercadotecnia.

•••

Salió del baño y miró a su compañero de cuarto, Blaise. Habían acondicionado el cuarto de prefecto suyo y habían metido una segunda cama para que pudieran dormir en la comodidad del amplio cuarto.

Estaba arreglándose el cabello y echándose colonia, seguramente para sacar a pasear a alguna chica.

-Con esa peste si que van a caer rendidas- comentó mordaz

El moreno sonrió, sabía cuando Draco Malfoy estaba de mal humor, sabia cuando debía mantenerse al margen y también sabía que se debía al día.

-¿Por qué no sales un rato a Hogsmeade?, tal vez encuentres a alguna chica linda - propuso divertido

La mirada gélida que el rubio le dirigió fue suficiente para dejar las bromas.

-Anda, estás sólo desde antes de los ataques al colegio el año pasado, no creo que soportes mucho- dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse- Deberías buscar a alguien que te quite el mal genio y volver a tu fama de casanova.

-Y tú deberías cerrar la boca- contestó sin interés el Slytherin mientras se tumbaba aún con el cabello escurriéndole de agua en la cama- O la cerraré yo

-Como quieras, el amargado eres tu, espero que cuando encuentres a alguien, te pueda soportar- respondió el ojiverde mientras salía del cuarto, la rubia Parkinson lo esperaba en la sala común.

Si bien, Zabini era el único amigo que tenía, aparte de Pansy, también podía ser insoportable cuando quería, llevaba desde la noche anterior regañándolo por no tener novia desde casi un año atrás y se había empeñado en llevarlo con él a Hogsmeade, había bastado con amenazarlo con su varita un par de ocasiones para que dejara de gritar histérico. Aunque no había logrado callarlo por completo.

Bufó, desde que tenía memoria, solía pasar los días como ése sólo, navidad, año nuevo, el único día que pasaba con alguien era su cumpleaños, y eso porque pasar ese día sólo, implicaba quedarse sin regalos, y como buen Slytherin interesado, pasaba ese día con sus únicos dos amigos, Blaise y Pansy.

Había tenido la oportunidad de pasar el último año con alguien, pero siempre terminaba enojado, cuando todas sus candidatas terminaban pareciendose a una Gryffindor castaña.

Les había ayudado, los había apoyado y había estado con La Orden casi tres meses. Seguramente la costumbre hacía que buscara a alguien parecida a Hermione para que lo acompañara.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en Hermione?

Rezongó un par de veces antes de decidirse a buscar su ropa.

Se vistió pulcramente, pantalón y camisa color negras, zapatos brillantemente negros, igual que la marca de su brazo izquierdo.

Hacía ya medio año que la guerra había terminado y habían regresado a la escuela, él había sido perdonado por haber ayudado a la Orden del Fénix para lograr la caída del señor tenebroso, él y todos los jóvenes Slytherin's que se habían convertido en mortífagos.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, con excepción de que su padre había muerto, y no sabía si eso le entristecía o alegraba.

Salió con el cabello aún húmedo cayendo en su cabeza, la sala común estaba vacía, y observó, seguía siendo el príncipe de las serpientes, seguía siendo de las familias más respetadas, seguía siendo temido.

Caminó resueltamente por los pasillos, entre las mazmorras, y decidió pasear hasta la hora del almuerzo. Sus pensamientos viajaron a velucidad luz antes de detenerse en la chica con la que compartía el premio anual. Pero inmediatamente borró esos pensamientos extravagantes. Al fin y al cabo estaba sólo.

Estar sólo, no tener novia, le daba el privilegio de tener el castillo para él.

•••

Llegó a la biblioteca y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a la señora Pince con una horrenda túnica color amarillo canario con lentejuelas rosas- era imposible no ver eso- entró despacio y saludó.

-Buenos días, señora Pince- musitó extrañada de ver a la mujer que comúnmente vestía colores oscuros con aquel colorido atuendo.

-¡Hermione!- se sorprendió la mujer- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó preocupada.

-MMM, mi tarea- respondió aún más extrañada.

-Si, lo sé, lo que pasa es que tengo un compromiso querida- respondió la mujer sonrojándose- Y tendré que cerrar la biblioteca antes

-¿A si?, bueno y ¿A que hora sería eso?- inquirió mientras depositaba los libros en una mesa cercana.

La mujer sonrió azorada y murmuró.

-Dentro de media hora-

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó la chica sorprendida, en los siete años que llevaba en el colegio jamás había visto cerrada la biblioteca tan temprano- ¡Pero si apenas son las nueve de la mañana!

-Si bueno, es importante- respondió la mujer mientras tomaba su bolso y buscaba algo en él-Pero si quieres te puedo dejar la llave

Hermione se sorprendió aún más, la bibliotecaria nunca daba esas libertades a nadie, se sintió orgullosa por ser seguramente la primera en tener ese privilegio.

-Esta bien- aceptó sonriente- Será un honor

La mujer la miró unos instantes y le cedió un llavero con alrededor de veinte llaves pequeñas y grandes, todas doradas. Seguramente esas llaves abrían todas las secciones de la biblioteca, incluyendo la prohibida.

-Espero no arrepentirme de haber hecho esto- murmuró con el ceño fruncido

-No lo hará señora Pince- contestó la chica con tono serio.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambas. Al girar su mirada se sorprendió aun más que ver a la bibliotecaria con esas ropas, Filch, el conserje esperaba parado mirando con una sonrisa boba el colorido atuendo de la que sería seguramente su acompañante. Llevaba puesto un pantalón a cuadros, una camisa color mostaza y una corbata de moño verde acompaña de unos zapatos azules de piel de dragón. Había intentado peinarse, de eso Hermione podía estar segura y también lo estaba al pensar que no había nadie mejor que Pince para hacer pareja con el conserje.

Negó con la cabeza y aseguró a la mujer que cuidaría que nadie entrara aparte de ella en la biblioteca durante su ausencia.

Cuando la puerta se cerró suspiró, hasta la aburrida bibliotecaria tenía pareja, eso sólo demostraba lo patética que era su vida sentimental.

Observó unos momentos la biblioteca y sonrió, tendría oportunidad de adentrarse en la sección prohibida, en las secciones oscuras de la gran biblioteca sin ningún problema.

Se adentró en los pasillos camino hacia la sección tan deseada, ese día conocería lo que tantos ignoraban.

•••

Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos solitarios escuchó unos murmullos, una pareja de seguro, caminó aprisa para arruinar su momento.

Pero no se esperó ver lo que vio, la bibliotecaria y el conserje tomados de la mano con sonrisas estúpidas.

Contuvo un comentario de asco y se escondió detrás de un tapiz.

"Espero que valga la pena Argus, nunca he dejado la biblioteca sola" alcanzó a escuchar el rubio cuando pasaron frente al tapiz que hacía de escondite.

Así que la biblioteca estaba sola. Sonrió maliciosamente. Sabía que era algo infantil, pero siempre había deseado entrar en la biblioteca y hacer alguno que otro destrozo.

Además, siempre había querido comprobar si su padre mentía al decir que en la sección prohibida había un libro que hablaba de su familia y sus raíces oscuras.

Salió de detrás de la pintura y caminó por donde la pareja había pasado hacía unos momentos pensando por dónde comenzaría.

Un simple alohomora y estaba dentro.

Asomó la cabeza y se aseguró de no ver a nadie dentro para después lo más sigilosamente entrar.

Vio unos libros en una mesa pero no les dio importancia caminó entre las estanterías hasta la sección prohibida, era grande, con algunas diez estanterías y repisas en las paredes, se extrañó de que estuviera abierta pero eso no lo hizo detenerse.

Estaba totalmente oscuro y comenzó a caminar por el primer pasillo buscando algún libro que le indicara que tenía algo que ver con su familia.

•••

Estaba hojeando un libro cuando escuchó un ruido, levantó la vista y esperó alguna señal que le indicara algo, no sabía qué.

Pero la señal no llegó y se volvió a enfrascar en la lectura del libro, "Fórmulas y Pociones Avanzadas para alcanzar la Grandeza".

Otro ruido la hizo levantar la cabeza del libro, agudizó el oído pero de nuevo no volvió a escuchar nada.

Un libro negro y grueso, más que los demás llamó su atención, estaba por encima de ella, unas cuatro repisas arriba, no lo alcanzaría, por lo tanto jaló la escalera hasta donde estaba, subió y trató de alcanzar el libro, lo rozaba con las yemas de los dedos pero aún así no lo podía tomar.

Todo ese ruido llamó la atención de cierto rubio que estaba seis pasillos atrás de ella. Cerró el libro de maleficios que leía y se adentró un poco más en la sección prohibida, ese ruido, era de algo arrastrándose, no podía venir de algún libro.

Caminó sigilosamente entre las estanterías con la varita en mano, sus pasos eran amortiguados por la oscura alfombra, escuchó un bufido, y se detuvo, alguien estaba en el siguiente pasillo, se movió para ver entre las repisas y sólo pudo ver un trozo de escalera y unos pies, era una chica, llevaba una falda café.

Caminó con más cuidado y se asomó en silencio por el largo pasillo.

Levantó la vista lentamente degustando las piernas y el trasero de la chica.

No la conocía, ¿sería una nueva bibliotecaria?, llevaba su cabello en una media cola y sus bucles caían por su espalda. Tal vez era tiempo de retomar su famosa lista de conquistas y ella sería la primera

De pronto un susurro le hizo saber quien era.

-Debí tomar la leche cuando mi madre dijo que no crecería-

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario infantil de la chica, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al comprender quien era la castaña que intentaba alcanzar un libro negro.

-Vaya, vaya, Granger en la sección prohibida- pronunció insinuante arrastrando las palabras.

La chica dio un gritito y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, no pudo detener el acto reflejo de llevarse la mano al pecho por la sorpresa, pero al hacerlo quitó el único apoyo que la mantenía en equilibrio sobre la vieja escalera.

Trastabilló hacia atrás encima de la escalera y dio un par de manotazos al aire para recuperar el equilibrio, pero no lo logró.

La escalera no era muy alta, tal vez un metro, pero sabiendo que iba de espaldas, esperó un golpe duro y doloroso. El cual no llegó.

Abrió los ojos y miró cómo Malfoy la tenía cargada.

Agradeció a Merlín que estuviera el chico ahí, pero al mismo tiempo lo maldijo por haber puesto a uno de los chicos con los que peor se llevaba en su camino al suelo.

La miró con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar detener su caída. Había actuado por acto reflejo, no odiaba a esa chica, hasta hacía apenas unos meses había luchado junto a ella contra Voldemort, pero aún seguía siendo la sabelotodo e insufrible Granger.

La vio abrir los ojos y observarlo con detenimiento, ella al igual que él estaba sorprendida por su reacción.

-Granger, eres un poco torpe- declaró el chico mientras la bajaba con cuidado.

La chica frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba la falda que por el movimiento había terminado un palmo más arriba de su lugar correspondiente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó de golpe la chica- No deberías estar aquí-

-Tu tampoco- respondió sin darle demasiada importancia

-Tengo permiso- afirmó a la defensiva mientras volvía a subir la escalera- Ahora vete de aquí si no quieres que le diga a la señora Pince que estuviste husmeando-

-Si le dices que estuve aquí, le tendrás que decir que tú también estabas en esta sección- respondió resuelto

La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ese rubio egocéntrico la tenía en sus manos, la señora Pince jamás mencionó nada sobre la sección prohibida, así que no hizo caso del chico y lo ignoró mientras intentaba tomar el libro negro.

Sonrió, había callado a la come libros y la tenía en sus manos.

-Me temo que no lo alcanzaras- comentó mientras miraba como la castaña se estiraba todo lo que podía.

-No te pregunté Malfoy- respondió cortante la chica

-Baja de ahí o caerás, y la verdad no se si pueda tener los mismos reflejos para detener tu caída-le dijo en tono cansino- Y tampoco se si pueda guardar tu secreto- terminó risueño.

Se giró lentamente encima de las escaleras y lo miró.

Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo miró hacia abajo.

-Si tú no dices nada, yo no digo nada- murmuró con enfado

El rubio sonrió triunfante, se sabía ganador.

-Bueno, pero quiero poder estar aquí el tiempo que desee- apremió con los ojos grises recorriéndola.

La castaña lo miró molesta y asintió a regañadientes.

Decidida a ignorarlo se volteó para intentar en lo posible alcanzar el dichoso libro negro.

"Maldito San Valentín, Maldito Cupido, Maldita Mercadotecnia, Maldito Malfoy" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

Era cierto que el chico había colaborado en la caída de Lord Voldemort pero seguía siendo el mismo arrogante egocéntrico de siempre.

Oyó una risita a sus espaldas y se volvió.

-Granger, por más que te estires no lo vas a alcanzar- se burló el rubio recargado en una de las repisas- No soportas ver un libro y no leerlo ¿Verdad?-

Lo miró y comenzó a sopesar todas las posibilidades.

"El único encantamiento que se puede utilizar en la biblioteca es el Alohomora", cuarto renglón, segundo párrafo, sexto capítulo.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, Historia de Hogwarts, su libro favorito.

¿A quien se le había ocurrido inventar esa regla? Era más útil bajar los libros que abrir las puertas en una biblioteca.

Bueno no podía usar el Wingardium Leviosa porque no funcionaría, mucho menos el hechizo convocador. Escuchó de nuevo la risita burlona de Malfoy y lo miró fulminante.

-Baja de ahí Granger- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la escalera.

-¿Para qué?, además, ¿Porqué quieres estar aquí?- le espetó

El chico enarcó ambas cejas elegantemente y a la chica se le antojó un gesto sexy, después se reprendió por sus pensamientos y vio cómo el chico abría los brazos y hablaba.

-No se Granger, estoy en una biblioteca, ¿Qué crees que puedo querer aquí?- preguntó irónico.

-Já, tú ¿Un libro?- resopló

-Aunque no lo creas me gusta leer, por algo soy Premio Anual- contestó arrogantemente el Slytherin.

-¿Acaso buscas tu árbol genealógico?- preguntó agriamente

El chico ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

¿Cómo hacía esa chica para saber todo?

Bufó y se volteó tratando de alcanzar el libro de nuevo.

-Baja Granger- el tono utilizado por el chico era cansino y demandante.

Se acercó a la escalera y la zarandeó haciendo que la castaña diera otro grito.

Bajó como pudo y lo encaró aunque el chico la pasara por unos veinte centímetro de altura.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a dictarle las mil y un razones de por qué no debía de mover una escalera con ella encima cuando el chico se subió a los primeros dos escalones y gracílmente tomó el libro y sonrió.

-Debiste haber tomado la leche de tu madre- le dijo mientras bajaba.

Lo miró atónita, ¿Malfoy ayudándole? Y sin ser arrogante en extremo.

-Debo admitir Granger que tienes buen gusto- agregó mientras le mostraba el título del libro en letras plateadas.

"El Legado Malfoy"

Perfecto, era de los peores días de su vida y lo que hacía falta, haber encontrado el bizarro libro que momentos atrás había inventado.

Rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

-No pensé que el mal gusto hubiera invadido la bibl…- no terminó porque ya no había quien la oyera. El chico había salido de la sección prohibida con el libro en la mano y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Malfoy! Dame ese libro-gritó mientras salía de los pasillos.

-Es mío, Granger- respondió cantarín y burlesco.

Se detuvo en la puerta de salida y se volvió hacia ella sonriente.

-¡No te atrevas!- le gritó enfurecida.

El chico le dijo adiós con la mano y salió por la puerta sin importarle los gritos de la castaña.

Le encantaba fastidiarla, era algo así como su pasatiempo y debía reconocer que era su preferido.

Comenzó a correr y a encaminarse hacia la torre de Premio Anual, él no dormía en ella, prefería ocupar su cuarto en Slytherin y ella tampoco dormía ahí, así que tal vez no supiera la contraseña, aunque tratándose de Granger, seguro que la sabía, pero eso pondría mas emoción a la persecución.

-¡Malfoy, no seas inmaduro!- gritó mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella- ¡Malfoy!- repitió. Lo vio dar vuelta en el pasillo izquierdo.

Comenzó a correr tras él, no sabía lo que la señora Pince le haría si supiera que había dejado entrar a Malfoy a la sección prohibida, que ella misma había entrado y que aparte de todo le había permitido sacar un libro.

Corrió mientras gritaba y lo único que alcanzaba a ver al doblar en una esquina era a Malfoy doblar en la siguiente.

De pronto comprendió el camino que el rubio había tomado, iba hacia la torre de Premio Anual, afortunadamente había recibido una lechuza de la nueva directora McGonagall diciéndole la contraseña.

Se detuvo justo cuando la puerta de roble sin pomo y sin cerradura se cerraba, el ojigris había entrado.

La puerta color café oscuro estaba flanqueada por dos figuras que cambiaban cada año según las casas de sus ocupantes.

En esa ocasión un león estaba al lado derecho y una serpiente al lado izquierdo.

"Est Idolum" murmuró y sonrió al escuchar las puertas abrirse.

Un pequeño vestíbulo se alzó frente a ella, una pared y una puerta.

En la pared estaban las fotos de los antiguos premios anuales. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver centellear escudos dorados en la mayoría de las túnicas de los ocupantes de las fotografías.

Los estandartes verde/plateados y rojo/dorados estaban adornando los muros del pequeño vestíbulo.

Abrió la puerta pequeña que había frente a ella y entró a la sala común de los Premios Anuales.

Lo vio sentado en el sofá de tres plazas en medio de la sala con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente.

-¡Malfoy dame es libro!- gritó histérica poniendo su mano en el pecho para recuperar el aliento por la repentina carrera.

-Ya te lo dije Granger, es mío- le contestó sin darle importancia- ¿El hecho de que diga Malfoy no te dice nada?-

-Yo lo encontré primero- dijo enfurruñada, sí, era responsable y marimandona, pero también era curiosa y quería saber lo que ese libro escondía- ¡Dámelo!-

Estiró su mano hacia el chico.

El se limitó a levantar su vista lentamente, observando con descaro cada parte de la chica, ¿Cuándo había adquirido esas curvas la sabelotodo?

La castaña notó como un brillo de lujuria brillaba en los ojos grises del Slytherin y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Te lo devuelvo cuando acabe- le dijo aún mirándola escrutadoramente.

Bueno entonces tendría que soportarla porque no pensaba moverse de ahí hasta que el libro estuviera con ella, así que, se sentó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos esperando.

El ex-mortífago la observó unos momentos y regresó a su lectura o bueno, a lo que intentaba ser una lectura, ya que el hecho de tener a la chica a lado no le permitía pasar de la primera frase en la primera hoja.

"La renombrada familia Malfoy se ha caracterizado por…"

"La renombrada familia Malfoy se ha caracterizado por…"

"La renombrada familia Malfoy se ha caracterizado por…"

No sabía porque un extraño nerviosismo lo había invadido desde que se había sentado junto a él.

Se daba cuenta que no había pasado la primer pagina desde diez minutos atrás.

¿Aparte de engreído era tonto?

¿Es que no podía apresurarse a leer?

-Malfoy apúrate- le dijo en voz baja, ya más calmada pero aún enojada.

El rubio comenzó a pasar las hojas rápidamente hasta que una frase llamó su atención:

"y el 14 de febrero ya que es una celebración meramente muggle, celebrarlo sería rebajarse al nivel de los mestizos"

La lectura seguía con algunas fechas más, en las que destacaban Navidad, Año Nuevo, Pascua. En ellas, la razón de que no se celebrara como en el resto del mundo mágico era porque se utilizaba esas fechas para hacer sacrificios en pos de la Magia Negra.

-Así que por eso era- pensó en voz alta.

La castaña lo miró extrañada y se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó-¿Qué dijiste?-

Entrecerró los ojos y decidió que ya que no había ningún peligro en hablar, hablaría.

-Granger, si te digo algo, ¿Guardas el secreto?- preguntó receloso.

La Gryffindor lo miró extrañada pero aún así contestó con un leve y casi imperceptible asentimiento. ¿Malfoy contándole un secreto?, eso si que era raro.

-Mira- se descruzó de piernas y pasó una debajo de él y se giró para quedar de frente a la chica en el mueble-Mi padre siempre me aconsejó que pasara las fechas importantes, las celebraciones… sólo-

Hermione frunció el ceño ante tal declaración rara y fuera de lo común.

-Él incluso procuraba que mi madre y yo estuviéramos lejos de él cada año nuevo o en navidad, siempre- levantó un poco el libro para mostrarle los escritos- Creo que era por esto.

"Todo buen Malfoy debe prepararse en los días celebrados entre magos para llevar a cabo cada uno de los sacrificios"

"En el momento en que sea convocado tendrá que sacrificar a la primer persona que vea después de haber recibido la señal"

"Recibirá el sello de la familia cuando sea digno de él"

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

-Lo que tengo que hacer- respondió sombrío el chico.

-¿Qué?-

-Pero sabes, mi padre jamás me entregó el sello familiar, él jamás me dijo lo que debía hacer- su voz sonaba amarga-Ni siquiera soy digno de pertenecer a mi familia.

Su cabello cayó rebelde frente a sus ojos ocultando su mirada, el recuerdo de su padre lo lastimaba y saber que no había pertenecido por completo a su familia era algo que le dolía aún más.

-Él sólo quería que estuviera sólo- rió amargamente

-¡No!- dijo repentinamente, ¿Por qué de pronto quería que no estuviera sólo?- Te das cuenta que tal vez lo hizo para que tu no siguieras esa tradición, tal vez no te dio el sello de la familia para no comprometerte a seguir esa costumbre. Tal vez él no quería que estuvieras sólo, tal vez él quería que fueras feliz sin seguir esa "tradición"- explicó

Las excusas que su padre ponía ante las ausencias en tales ocasiones eran cosas del estilo "Esas fiestas son estupideces" o "No quisiera terminar como los traidores a la sangre" o cualquier cosa sobre los muggles, por lo que parecía en ningún momento quiso que él siguiera esas tradiciones.. Lo que Granger decía tenía más sentido, era más probable. Él quería que fuera lo más probable.

-Puede ser- murmuró con el ceño fruncido-Puede ser-repitió

-Mira, Malfoy yo no…-

-Dime Draco-la interrumpió

-Hum, si, MMM, Dra… Draco- balbuceó extrañada de la petición del rubio- Yo tal vez no sé nada acerca de tu familia, pero al fin y al cabo, eso son, ¿No?, una familia. Yo no querría que mi hijo tuviera que matar a alguien en Navidad o año nuevo y bueno, creo que por eso lo hizo tu padre- terminó

-Si, tal vez-

El silencio reinó por un par de minutos que eran interrumpidos por el ruido que hacían las hojas al pasar. ¿En que momento le había dado el libro a la chica?

La miró, era linda, se veía linda, su cabello ya no era la maraña que era en los primeros años de colegio. Su cuerpo había madurado, ya no tenía aquel cuerpo infantil y había crecido un par de centímetros, que no eran suficientes para alcanzar un libro.

Su cara había perdido los rasgos infantiles y esas graciosas pecas.

Miró el lunar encima de su ceja izquierda, siempre que pelaba con ella en los pasillos observaba ese lunar.

Los aretes blancos que llevaba puestos los usaba los sábados y domingos, en clase usaba unos negros.

Se sorprendió de lo mucho que sabía de ella, de todo lo que tenía grabado de su cara, de su cuerpo, de ella.

Una calidez invadió su estómago y se dio cuenta de que había aparecido en el momento en que una sonrisa había aparecido en la cara de la chica.

-¿De que te ríes?-

-¿Sabías que tu apellido significa mala suerte?- preguntó risueña- "mal-fois", mala suerte en francés o algo así.

-La mayoría del tiempo tengo buena suerte- contestó

-Aja, si claro- respondió divertida-¿En qué?

Lo pensó por unos momentos y sonrió.

-En las guerras de cojines- respondió orgulloso.

-¡Wow!, ¡Eso si que es amenazante!- le dijo irónicamente y comenzó a reír.

Su risa fue cortada por un cojín azul que se estampó en su cara.

-¡Oye!- gritó después de reponerse del acolchonado e indoloro golpe

-¿Qué decías?- enarcó las cejas y sonrió encantadoramente.

Su sonrisa también fue cortada por uno de los cojines amarillos que estaba a un lado de la castaña.

Sonrieron y tan pronto como pudieron tener más cojines se enzarzaron en una pelea boba para ver quien propinaba más golpes acolchonados.

Detrás de los muebles, bajo las mesas incluso en la chimenea, que gracias a Merlín estaba apagada había cojines de los colores de las cuatro casas.

En un descuido de la chica el rubio consiguió emboscarla mientras se reía de un almohadón rojo que se había estampado en la cabeza del Slytherin. Se repuso rápido del golpe y corrió hacia ella, que estaba sentada en el respaldo del sillón grande, de espaldas a él.

Abrió el brazo izquierdo y la tomó de la cintura con él haciéndola caer en el mueble, él encima de ella.

Rápidamente aprisionó sus muñecas encima de su cabeza de forma que no pudiera escapar.

La miró, esos ojos color miel, esas cejas, su inolvidable lunar de la ceja izquierda, era hermosa.

Lo miró, y mientras se perdía en esos ojos grises de hielo pudo sentir algo cálido en su estómago.

-Granger yo…-

-Dime Hermione-

Sonrió, no con arrogancia, ni con altivez, sonrió sinceramente, simplemente sonrió.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin saber si era correcto, Draco Malfoy, la besó.

Una sola vez había besado, y de eso hacían ya tres años. Recibir el primer beso del guapo húngaro Viktor Krum supondría un orgullo si no fuera por que había pasado mucho tiempo.

La falta de práctica o el nerviosismo ante tal escena la hizo responder temerosa a la caricia que el chico le prodigaba.

Soltó sus muñecas y posó su mano izquierda en la mejilla de la castaña. ¿Por qué la besaba?, ¿Por qué sentía que había esperado ese momento desde hacía tiempo?

Notó cómo nerviosamente comenzaba a responder y sonrió dentro del beso, una oleada de deseo lo inundó de pronto, ¿Desde cuando había deseado besar a la Gryffindor? No lo sabía pero lo había esperado, su mano derecha le daba un soporte para no dejar su peso encima de ella a la altura de su cabeza.

Sus labios se movían expertos y su lengua pugnaba por adentrarse en su boca, silenciosamente le dio permiso para entrar y profundizó el beso.

Sus manos habían sido liberadas y las había puesto tras su cuello entrelazando sus dedos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, hacía unos instantes había querido estrangularlo y en ese momento lo besaba como si fuera su vía de escape.

Comenzó a juguetear con su cabello en su nuca disfrutando del estremecimiento del chico ante aquel contacto, no sabía bien cómo, pero lo estaba disfrutando, lo estaba deseando, lo deseaba.

Recordó entre suspiros desde cuando había estado esperando la oportunidad de besarla y se sorprendió al recordar sus imperceptibles celos cuando el rumor de un romance entre ella y Krum se había esparcido por el colegio. ¿La quería?, en realidad ¿La quería?, una vocecita en su cabeza respondió por él, SI.

Se separó de su boca y buscó su cuello, pálido, inexplorado, tan inocente. Fue el turno de la castaña de estremecerse al sentir los labios de Malfoy rozar la piel de su cuello.

Soltó un leve gemido que hizo que el chico diera un respingo, sí, la deseaba, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que la quería más que nunca, pero no quería obligarla a hacer nada.

Comenzó a dar pequeños besitos aminorando la intensidad de su contacto. Se separó lentamente de ella disfrutando de verla con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos antes de que los abriera y lo miraran extrañada.

-Yo… no quería… incomodarte- balbuceó antes de pararse de pronto y acercarse a la chimenea. Comenzó a remover las cenizas y la encendió. El calor inundó la sala común, aunque no fuera necesario dado que la temperatura había aumentado en los últimos minutos.

Hermione se incorporó en el sofá y se acomodó la falda que se había vuelto a levantar unos palmos.

Se paró y se giró hacia ella, la vio sentada observándolo. Estaba desconcertada, su cara lo decía.

-Creo que mejor me voy- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-No te vallas- imploró tomando su mano. ¿Cuándo se había levantado y había tomado su mano?, no lo sabía, después echaría la culpa a las hormonas. Por el momento quería estar con él, no sabía porque, pero lo quería, tal vez para demostrarse a sí misma que podía estar con alguien en San Valentín-Quédate conmigo-

-Hermione, yo…-

-Shh- argumentó poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios-Por favor

Tomó su mano y confesó lo que momentos antes había descubierto.

-Hermione yo te quiero-

Por toda respuesta la chica se puso de puntitas y lo besó rápidamente para después sonreírle con un brillo travieso y pícaro en sus ojos.

-Yo tambien te quiero- murmuró sonrojada por el peso que llevaban esas palabras.

Los ojos de la chica denotaban todo menos inseguridad, estaba segura de lo que había dicho a pesar de estar completamente roja.

El chico no dudó y la besó de nuevo, con pasión, con deseo, la quería y hasta hacía unas horas ella estaba relegada a un segundo plano.

El beso era más pasional que el anterior, ahora ella también luchaba por ser la ganadora en ese duelo de roces y caricias.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño balcón que había a sus espaldas en el que se veían dos puertas juntas, una para cada Premio Anual, sus bocas no se despegaron un solo instante y las caricias no cesaron hasta que estuvieron frente a las puertas.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó jadeante el rubio tomando su cara entre las manos.

-Si- musitó con las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación y tomó el pomo de la puerta. El chico no dejó de besar su boca y su cuello pausadamente mientras la dirigía hacia su cama- por que habían entrado a su cuarto- y cuando estuvieron parados frente a ella la miró esperando alguna señal que le indicase que se detuviera, pero la chica llenó ese espacio con un beso en el cuello del chico que hizo salir un gemido grave de la boca del rubio.

Tal vez era por el enfado del día del amor y la amistad o porque realmente estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por tener a alguien con quien compartir ese día, pero cuando calló en la cama y el rubio calló junto a ella no dudó en dejarse querer.

Comenzó desabotonando su blusa y disfrutó ver cómo el pecho de la Gryffindor subía y bajaba agitado besó su clavícula y se detuvo justo en el nacimiento de sus senos.

Su mano derecha comenzó a vagar por la pierna de Hermione subiendo por su muslo hasta que rozó las bragas color carne que llevaba puestas. Encontró el botón de la falda y lo desabrochó, después bajó el cierre y retiró la falda.

Ella por su parte comenzó a desabotonar la camisa negra del Slytherin, con sus yemas inexpertas acarició el pecho desnudo de Draco y disfrutó de la suavidad de su piel.

Como pudo se deshizo de la camisa de él y la tiró lejos, en ese momento no importaba, lo empujó y en un movimiento ágil se posicionó encima de el. Con su dedo índice dibujó una línea desde su boca haciendo formas curveadas por su pecho, su abdomen y su estómago. Se detuvo en la hebilla del cinturón negro y la desabrochó.

Era hermosa y muy valiente, notó cómo sus manos temblaban al desabrochar el pantalón y bajar el cierre, pero eso no impidió que con un movimiento antojablemente felino se terminara de quitar la blusa.

La movió y la recostó de nuevo en la cama besando su cuello, saboreándolo y disfrutando de los estremecimientos que la recorrían cuando lo hacía.

La levantó levemente y le quitó el sostén blanco que llevaba para dejar al descubierto sus pechos. La miró, desde su posición se veía tremendamente sexy, y le dedicó una media sonrisa, eso hizo que la castaña se sonrojara.

La besó de nuevo tierna y seductoramente, bajó por su cuello hasta la clavícula y descendió lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo, lo besó despacio acariciando el derecho con calma; la chica arqueó la espalda para acercarse si aún se podía más al rubio.

Se desprendió de su pantalón como pudo y despojó de sus bragas a la chica, ella jadeante retiró el bóxer de Draco y así, estaban los dos desnudos, extasiados, expectantes.

La miró y esperó alguna señal para dar el paso definitivo, por toda respuesta la sonrojada Gryffindor asintió y lo besó para después acurrucar su cara en el hueco del cuello del chico.

Se adentró en ella sintiendo el alto natural que el cuerpo de la castaña oponía, una embestida no tan fuerte fue lo necesario para entrar por completo. Sintió las uñas de ella clavarse en sus hombros y cómo apretaba su boca contra su cuello para acallar un gemido doloroso.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó temeroso

Hermione asintió una vez más y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.

Los besos y las caricias no cesaron, las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y contundentes, los jadeos y gemidos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y seguidos. Y cuando estaban en la cima del éxtasis, pudo ver en sus ojos lo que tanto había esperado ver en los ojos de algún chico, la quería, Draco Malfoy la quería.

Sudorosos y extenuados cayeron rendidos y él la atrajo hacia sí acurrucándola en su pecho, le acarició la espalda y sintió cómo se iba quedando dormida, vencida por el cansancio, feliz, complacida, completa.

•••

Alguien estornudó.

Y eso logró que se despertara, la claridad entró lentamente en sus ojos. Se desperezó y al hacerlo sintió una leve brisa que hizo que su piel se erizara.

Abrió por completo los ojos para ver donde se encontraba, volvió a sentir un poco de frío y jaló las sábanas para taparse, pero notó que no eran sus sábanas.

Una sábana de satín negro cubría desde los muslos hasta un poco arriba de su pecho y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado.

Su mal humor, la biblioteca, el libro, Malfoy, los cojines, Malfoy, los besos, Malfoy, las caricias, Malfoy.

Sí.

Lo había hecho con Malfoy.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación-que no era la suya- se abrió y por ella entró el rubio de sus pensamientos con sólo el pantalón puesto y el cabello revuelto.

No sabía en que momento se había sentado en la cama pero cuando Draco se recostó a su lado y le sonrió, no pudo resistir y se tumbó junto a él.

-Hola- saludó- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si- respondió sonriente

-Te oí estornudar- dijo en voz baja

-Si, bueno, el clima está fresco- murmuró sin darle importancia

Lo besó.

¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, tal vez era para comprobar que no era un sueño.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó extrañado

La castaña se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreírle.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo aún.

-Un poco- contestó y recordó que no había almorzado por haber estado haciendo "cosas de grandes" con Draco Malfoy.

De pronto recordó que sus amigos muy probablemente estarían de regreso y se incorporó de un salto en la cama dejando al descubierto su desnuda espalda que el chico no tardó en comenzar a acariciar.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó con la voz afectada por las caricias del Slytherin.

-La una- contestó mientras se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-La señora Pince y los alumnos, deben estar de regreso- suspiró

-Cierto, deberíamos bajar-contestó.

Sintió cómo se separaba de ella y se recostaba de nuevo en la cama, seguramente esperando que se vistiera.

Lo miró y después miró a su alrededor, bajo un tocador negro estaba tirada su blusa, su ropa interior estaba en la mitad de la habitación. Su suéter había quedado olvidado, si mal no recordaba en las escaleras, y su falda, para su vergüenza, estaba bajo la camisa del chico a los pies de la cama.

Recordó que primero se tenía que poner la ropa interior y para tenerla debía atravesar el cuarto, con frío, desnuda.

El chico pareció entender su silencio y sonrió.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger las prendas desperdigadas de la chica y las suyas propias. Cuando hubo levantado todas sus ropas se las entregó.

-Te espero en la sala común- murmuró antes de darle un beso corto en los labios y salir.

Se vistió lo más rápido posible y bajó.

El chico se estaba poniendo la camisa y alcanzó a ver unos rasguños en sus hombros, un sonrojo inundó sus mejillas.

-Toma- le dijo entregándole su suéter- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, ¿Dónde vamos a comer?- preguntó mientras se ponía el suéter.

-En el gran comedor, por supuesto- aseguró sin dudar.

La castaña se detuvo repentinamente y lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Estás bromeando?-

-No-

-No podemos comer en el gran comedor- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Por eso es comedor- respondió irónico.

-Pero todos nos van a ver llegar juntos- objetó

-Por algo somos novios- habló despreocupado.

Por algo somos novios, por algo somos novios, por algo somos novios, por algo somos novios, ¿Novios?

-¿Novios?- repitió en voz alta

-Si quieres- respondió sombrío

-EMM, si... bueno…- sonrió nerviosa- Si, claro, si, si quiero-balbuceó azorada.

-Que bien, ahora vamos que tengo hambre, espero que tengan chuletas- comentó abrazándola por la cintura y comenzando a caminar.

•••

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se alzaron ante la pareja que bajaba las escaleras.

-Bueno, aquí vamos- dijo antes de entrar.

Las miradas de las cuatro mesas se depositaron al instante en ellos, en sus caras y en sus manos entrelazadas.

Ella se congeló repentinamente y sólo caminó cuando él la jaló suavemente.

-Vamos cariño- murmuró el rubio sin voltear a verla-Te creía más valiente- se burló- ¿Acaso no eres una Gryffindor en ciernes?-

-Claro que si- dijo orgullosa.

Caminó con paso seguro y siguió al rubio, mientras tiraba de ella, hasta la mesa de los leones.

Cuando llegaron a su lugar, entre Harry y Ron, se paró y los miró esperando su reacción.

Ron, se atragantó antes de poder hablar y Harry se limitó a fulminar al Slytherin con sus verdes ojos.

-Hola chicos- dijo en voz baja.

-Hermione- dijo quedamente el moreno. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza para dar por saludado Malfoy.

-Her- cof, cof- Hermione, ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Ronald atragantándose con un pedazo de carne.

-Esto significa que está conmigo- Dijo cortante Draco.

-Pero, Hermione, él, él- balbuceó.

-¿Él qué?- preguntó con voz aún temblorosa.

-Él nos ayudó a vencer a Voldemort- los interrumpió Harry, con una voz fría, pero que denotaba comprensión-Él fungió como espía- continuó mirando a Ron- Él la quiere-

Todos se quedaron callados, Ginny, lo tomó de la mano dándole un leve apretón, en agradecimiento. Hermione lo miró entre sorprendida y agradecida.

-No la quiero- dijo inmediatamente el rubio, logrando que Harry se pusiera de pie y que Ron adquiriera el mismo color de su cabello mientras le temblaban las manos- La Amo-

Se miraron por unos instantes, demasiado tensos.

Hermione, Ginny y Lavender, miraban a los tres chicos.

Lavender, dispuesta a aplacar a Ron en el momento en que se le echara encima a Malfoy, Ginny, esperando que Harry se soltara a regañarlos a todos y Hermione esperando que Draco comenzara a pelear con Ron.

Pero nada sucedió.

Harry volvió a sentarse, Ron se giró y se concentró de nuevo en su trozo de cerdo y Malfoy soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo desde hacía rato.

-¿Te vas a sentar aquí o vas con él?- preguntó Harry sin mirarlos.

No sabía que decir, simplemente miró a su novio y lo miró interrogante.

-Quédate, yo vendré después de la cena- murmuró.

Se limitó a asentir y sentarse entre Harry y Ron.

El rubio se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y murmuró.

-Te amo-

Comenzó a caminar de esa forma tan elegante que lo caracterizaba.

Su andar era inconfundible.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de las serpientes, esperaba todo menos lo que halló.

-Felicidades- dijo Pansy con una gran sonrisa-Desde que les ayudamos en la guerra te morías por ella y ni siquiera lo había notado-

-Cierto viejo, eres un poco despistado en ésos asuntos- comentó Theodore mientras bebía de su copa.

-¡Por fin!- gritó Blaise- ¡En serio hermano, si no le decías tú, hubiera hecho de celestino!-

Se quedó en silencio mientras reía en compañía de sus amigos.

-¿En serio se notaba?- preguntó por lo bajo a Blaise.

-¡Hombre!, si bastaba ver cómo la mirabas en los pasillos- dijo riendo.

Sin darse cuenta, había estado enamorado de ella desde medio año atrás.

Menuda estupidez, eso de esconder los sentimientos.

Vaya, ni siquiera en los largos ratos que se la pasaba pensando se había dado cuenta de eso.

•••

Hermione, estaba sentada en la mesa, en silencio, con la mirada fija en el plato de ternero.

-¿Acaso no me vas a contar?- dijo quedamente Ginny.

-¿Qué?- preguntó distraída.

-Amiga, cada vez que te quedabas en silencio, tu mirada se trasladaba automáticamente hacia Malfoy, yo ya lo sabía- declaró complacida con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?- preguntó -¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?-

-Linda, si te lo decía, lo ibas a negar, porque tampoco tú lo sabías- dijo Lavender al frente.

Siguieron platicando. De vez en cuando, Harry o Ron, le preguntaban algo acerca de lo que sentía, pero dado que les cohibía el tema Malfoy/Hermione se limitaban a saber sólo lo suficiente.

Después de unas cuantas charlas vio a Draco acercarse a la mesa.

-¿Puedo privarlos de su presencia?- preguntó a Harry y Ron.

-Cuídala- dijo Harry- Es como nuestra hermana-

-Y no quieres saber lo que les hago a los que lastiman a mis hermanas- cacareó Ron, mientras miraba cómo Harry se tocaba el mentón, seguramente por alguna discusión entre Ginny y él.

-La cuidaré, no se preocupen, es lo más importante que tengo- aclaró mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Hermione.

Sabía que estaban un poco molestos, pero dado que Draco y los Slytherin's habían demostrado su cambio de actitud, y dado que incluso se podría decir que se trataban como compañeros civilizados, estaba segura de que entenderían.

Momentos después salieron del comedor, aún con los ojos de medio colegio encima.

-Debe saber usted, que me impresiona la actitud madura que tomó ante la situación, señor- murmuró Hermione.

-Y debe saber usted, mi señora, que me sorprende que sus amigos no se me hayan echado encima- habló sonriente.

-Pues, entérese, que mis amigos, suelen entenderme-

-Mis amigos también entienden-

-Eso, no me lo puedo creer- sonrió.

-Mañana lo averiguaremos- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa-Mañana en el desayuno, para ser exacto-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida-

-A se me olvidaba avisarte, no preguntarte, que mañana desayunaremos en Slytherin, comeremos con Gryffindor y cenaremos cada quien en su mesa- declaró.

La castaña, sopesó todas las posibilidades que tenía y todas las variantes de tal "LEY".

Sonrió, era tiempo de que conviviera más con sus aliados de guerra.

-Está bien-

El rubio también sonrió, si no aceptaba, había mil formas de convencerla.

Definitivamente, tendría que revalorizar a San Valentín, a la mercadotecnia y a Merlín por haber hecho tal milagro ese día.

Pero ya tendrían tiempo, ahora, esos labios reclamaban los suyos y no quería hacerlos esperar.

•••

=======REEDITADO=======

Por que era cierto, había demasiados cabos sueltos por ahí. Espero que los ultimos arreglos gusten más, en especial a tí, TIBS, espero que sea mejor. Espero tu respuesta.

_Bueno, es un fic que tenía guardado desde hacía años, desde febrero del año pasado estaba revoloteando por mi computadora, y hoy, que se acerca ésta fecha decidí subirlo._

_Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen un review._

_Haciendo uso de mi lado contrabandista digo "Un ficker con reviews, es un ficker feliz"_

_Derechos reservados para Holofernes._

_Un beso._

_Patricia_


End file.
